infinitespacefandomcom-20200213-history
Elgava
History: The Interplanetary Union of Elgava is reported as the strongest super power in the Small Magellanic Cloud (SMC), and sets the stage for the beginning of the game. Elgava funded Kalymnos to explore new regions of space for possible new resources. During these ventures, a starburst phenomenon occurred near the nation of Nacio in the Large Magellenic Cloud (LMC), forcing its inhabitants to flee. During their travels to the SMC, the Nacians discovered several notable planets which they wished to colonize; planets that had recently been claimed by Kalymnos. In the spirit of generosity, Elgava decreed that these planets would be assigned to Nacio due to their tragic loss; allowing them to live on as New Nacio . This predictably insighted anger among the Kaylmnians; for the planets they had struggled to locate and settle were given away without their consent. These events would later cause friction between the new nation of Nova Nacio and Kalymnos, leading toward a brutal war. Lugovalian Invasion. During the events of the game, Elgava sent a Voyage Recorder on board a probe ship to discover and acquire information regarding Epitaphs. After locating an Epitaph and returning the probe to Elgava, the ship was destoyed by the Lugovalos vanguard fleet in transit. The Lugovalians presumably used the Epitaph to activate an Ancient Gate, thus creating a shortcut to the SMC. The Voyage Recorder was located soon after by the Elgavan military, and after reviewing its contents - displaying the Lugovalian fleet - they swiftly dispatched ships to intercept them. Despite Nia Lochlain's attempts to warn the Elgavan military that the Lugovalian's possessed ships and resources far beyond galactic norms, they severely underestimated the size of the Lugovalian fleet and sent only 5087 vessels; a force that would dwarfed instantly by the Lugovalian's 120,000. The resulting conflict spanned two battles, Elgava losing both and succumbing to defeat in the end. Military: Elgava's military consists of about 30,000 ships, and is divided into the Central Elgavan Forces, and the Local Elgavan Forces. The Central Forces vessels are distinguished by their Silver and Red colour schemes, with the Local Forces employing Gold. Notable personnel: *Captain Novikov: Superior officer to Vladykin and part of the Central Elgavan forces. He often is irritated by Yuri and his crew due to their age and inexperience. Though he has regular dealings with the notorious Novgorod Pirates, he remains a vigilant and loyal officer to the end. *Commander Vladykin: A member of the Reformation politcal party, he was born on Altayr and swiftly rose the ranks of the Central Elgavan forces. While he presents himself as a friend of the party, certain members question is sincerity, believing his intentions are to merely augment his politcal party's power base. *Commander Mudakov: A commander of the Lutsk Local Forces. First believed to be a level headed and loyal member of the military, his true face is revealed when the player discovers he is directly aiding the Novgorod Pirate gang. *Lieutenant Zakhar: Older brother to Tatiana. When he is first met, Zakhar is working as an undercover agent to gather information on Balik, a top member of the Novgorod pirates. However, the party later learns of his brainwashing, and seeks to rescue him. *Lietenant Galkin: Also sent to spy on Balik, Galkin betrayed Balik when the invasion of the Pirate base started. If the player chooses the indirect route, he becomes recruitable, as he feels guilty about letting Zakhar die. Politics: There are two political groups that operate in Elgava; the Conservative and Reformation factions. During the war of Kalymnos and Nova Nacio, Elgava remained neutral, despite initially allowing Nova Nacio control over various Kalymnian planets. Notable Politicians: *President Saburov: Ruler of Elgava, a shrewd and politcally savvy man who has little knowledge of war and conflict; leading to quick descents into frailty during times of crisis. *Defense Minister Rudak Formich: Senior advisor to Saburov, he possesses a keen intellect and grasp of both political and military matters, and quickly admonishes the President for his lack of foresight and failing to remain vigilent during war. Ships Battleships *Borodino *Borodino Loc Carriers *N/A Cruisers *Askold *Askold Loc Destroyers *Orfey *Orfrey Loc *Derzky *Derzky Loc *Skoryy *Skoryy Loc Fighters: *Grif *Orlan *Berkut *Skoryi *Zarnica *Krechet Other *N/A Autonomous Nations: Elgava contains several autonomous nations ruled by feudal lords. By the space pioneering law, if a spacefarer discovers a planet, they may establish colonies and rules over their dominion. This includes the politics and militarization of the region. Should an autonomous nation come under attack, it is the ruler's sole responsibilty to defend it, without regional military support. Notable Autonomous Nations include: *Ropesk: Ruled by Demid Panfilov, a former Zero-G Dog who has since banned space flight to his citizens, and maintains a tyrranical rule by enforcing strict discipline and heavy military presence. It is home to the protagonist Yuri, and his sister Kira. *Spetses: Ruled by Cadmus the Second, the once respected foundation of the planet has fallen severely into disrepair, as a result of Cadmus' hedonistic and selfish personality. Its cities are barren, with the only activity centered around Cadmus' palace. Notes: Nia points out that Elgava funded the Kalymnian exploration of the Nova Nacio sectors, and that Elgava had rights to the sector. Ian then speculates that Elgava intentionally caused tension between Kalymnos and Nova Nacio by giving Nova Nacio the sector Kalymnos had explored, to keep Kalymnos and Nova Nacio "snarling" at each other, and not at Elgava. Trivia: *Most of the nations in Infinite Space have naming conventions that seem to have analogues in real life. Elgava appears to be based off of Russia. *Despite producing various fighter blueprints, they do not have carrier blueprints available. This trait is shared with Zenito Category:Nations